


Scarred Insides

by TheOneYouMayKnow



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneYouMayKnow/pseuds/TheOneYouMayKnow
Summary: Mera finds a tiny person moving around her apartment space, and decides to see what she can do about it. Take care of it from the inside most likely.
Kudos: 7





	Scarred Insides

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I sort of gave in, made an account, and decided to post this, please, stab me later for my damn kink-based fluff urges. And if anyone that can guess who is this knows me..just DM me and scream at me there. ..also a little shorter than I thought it was. Eh, whatevs.

The apartment of Mera Salamin, the epithet bearer of Fragile and a tough one at that, despite her epithet causing her the chronic pain and health issues she endures on a daily basis, and today was going to be no different. At this point, her diet was mostly headache medicine, as well as any soft foods, god forbid she’s able to digest anything legitimately solid in the manner of the word, because of the pain involving it, no less her acids being too weak to do so, so it all just remains and makes her hurt. ..or that’s what it would feel like normally, if her nerves in there hadn’t died with the scarring long ago. In any case though, right now, she just eats oatmeal while contemplating the life she has, especially after her theft..with little patters can be heard at the corner of her ears, with her perking up and beginning to move to see what it is, her steps ringing loud for the creature and she knows it.  
The creature themselves, a miniature person shrunken by someone with the epithet of Infinitesimal, which they still aren’t sure how someone finds out that damn epithet, but they’re still stuck this small regardless. Their bunny headband twitching, knowingly connected to them as they hop and skip around trying to steal the food of the giant woman they’re stuck with and attempting to not get caught - they haven’t so far in a month, but the terror of being trapped with the giant woman still makes them slip up. Knowingly now though, with the rapidly approaching steps, they need to fucking go now before they’re caught and probably killed, because who would think that bloodstain on a floor belonged to a person, huh? Nope, probably just a tiny little damn bug, so they begin running..running..the giant catches up with them, and scoops them up into her hands. “What..the hell are you? Is this a fever dream? How is someone tiny in my house?”  
Her head is tilted in high confusion, her dark blue hair over the chair as she keeps the tiny person lifted in her hands, that of which is cowering in fear..which she doesn’t want, but feeling this powerful would be..nice again. “Calm down..calm..calm down..I won’t hurt you, I didn’t want to..” She tries to comfort and speak to the little one, be a force of kindness in a way, but it isn’t working and it’s stressing her out, maybe a comfy place - nowhere too dangerous - ..she stuffed the tiny into her mouth, knowing she might regret this, but it’s the safest place she can think of in the moment, and she was getting hungry. She can feel the struggling, the fear of the one in her mouth but she doesn’t care and just swallows, they’ll be safe inside, she can’t even digest food normally, so they’ll be okay, they’ll be fine inside..she’s powerful in this scenario, but that power is going to be used for protection. And once she can feel the micro inside of her stomach, struggling and squirming wanting out, she just places a hand over and strokes, continuing her constant comfort attempt as her anxiety and pain due to this rising. “Ow-please calm down, you damn rabbit - you’re fucking fine, I can’t even digest-OW-” The struggles just hurt, but she hopes that they calm down soon..might as well finish that oatmeal while she can.  
Hours later, the tiny person is finally tired and calmed down, having gotten sustenance from the oatmeal that Mera had, and the latter having rested on the couch with tv for the time being, checking on the little person inside of her right now. “..are you better?” A pat on the walls dealing..minimal pain reassures her as such, and she smiles a little. Only the oatmeal would end up providing, the tiny was entirely safe inside, and she knew it. Just..relax, Mera, for she did something good today, one good thing to help out many of the karma points she has racked up..terrible karma that is. ..shit.


End file.
